FO
=foc= * sub =focage= * sub * focage (-aje) ???? * en: n hearth money ( * tax laid on hearths) =focal= * adj * focal ???? * pt: adj focal * en: adj focal =focalisar= * v * focalisar ???? * pt: v focalizar * en: v to focalize, focus ( * to bring to a focus) =focalisation= * sub =focar= * sub * focar ???? * pt: n lareira, lar * en: n hearth; * focar (domestic) home =fochero= * sub * fochero ???? * pt: n foguista, fogueiro =foco= * sub * foco ???? * pt: n 1. fogo; 2. foco * en: n I. fire (1. as in “fire and water”; 2. gunfire); II. focus; * foco de Sancte Elmo St. Elmo’s fire; * (village) de cento focos (village) of a hundred homes; * foco de artificio fireworks; * jocar con le foco to play with fire; * arma de foco firearm; * bucca de foco piece of ordnance; * prender foco to catch, take, fire * ◊ focage; focar; focal-focalisar, bifocal etc.; guardafoco etc.; coperifoco etc. =focometria= * sub =focometric= * adj =focometro= * sub =focose= * adj =focositate= * sub =foder= * v * foder fod-/foss- ???? * pt: v escavar, fossar * en: v to dig, burrow * ◊ fossile; fossor; fossori; fossa-fossetta; fossar-fossato =foderar= * v * foderar ???? * pt: v forrar * en: v to line (as in “to line a coat”) =foderatura= * sub * foderatura ???? * pt: n * forro, aforramento, forração * en: n (act of) lining =fodero= * sub * fodero (fó-) ???? * pt: n forro * en: n lining (as in * “the lining of a coat”) * ◊ foderar-foderatura =föhn= * sub =foliacee= * adj * foliacee ???? * pt: adj Bot. foliáceo/a * en: adj Bot. foliaceous =foliage= * sub * foliage (-aje) ???? * pt: n folhagem * en: n foliage =foliar= * adj =foliar= * v * foliar¹ ???? * pt: v folhar, folhear * en: v * to leaf, leave, shoot out leaves * foliar² ???? * pt: adj Bot. foliar * en: adj Bot. foliar =foliate= * adj * foliate ???? * pt: adj folhado/a * en: adj leafy ( * furnished with leaves); also: Bot. foliate =foliation= * sub * foliation ???? * pt: n folheação, folheatura * en: n foliation ( * leafing out of plants) =folic= * adj =folio= * sub * folio ???? * pt: n I. folha (1. folha de arvore Bot.; 2. folha (metal, madeira, papel), etc."); II. folio (folha dobrada uma vez)) * en: n I. leaf (1. Bot.; 2. "leaf of a book, etc."); II. folio ( * large sheet of paper folded once); III. foil (1. Arch.; 2. as in "tin foil"); * folio de herba blade (of grass); * in folio In folio; * in-folio folio ( * book in folio) * ◊ foliage; foliolo; foliacee-interfoliacee; foliar¹; foliate-perfoliate, trifoliate etc.; foliose; foliar²-foliation-exfoliation, prefoliation; disfoliar-disfoliation, disfoliator; interfoliar; caprifolio etc.; cerefolio etc.; trifolio etc.; portafolio etc.; in-folio etc. =foliolo= * sub * foliolo (-í-) ???? * pt: n Bot. foliolo (folha pequena) * en: n Bot. foliole ( * leaflet) =foliose= * adj * foliose ???? * pt: adj Bot. folhoso/a * en: adj Bot. folious, foliose =folivore adj= =folivoro= * sub =folklore= * sub * folklore A ???? * pt: n folclore * en: n folklore * ◊ folklorista =folkloric= * adj =folklorista= * sub * folklorista ???? * pt: n folclorista * en: n folklorist =folkloristic= * adj =folle= * adj =folle= * sub * folle¹ ???? * pt: n fole * en: n bellows, blower * ◊ follero; folliculo * folle² ???? * pt: adj louco/a, doido/a, maluco/a * en: adj mad ( * mentally deranged) * ◊ follia; affollar =follero= * sub * follero ???? * pt: n foleiro * en: n bellowmaker or seller of bellows =follia= * sub * follia (-ía) ???? * pt: n loucura * en: n 1. madness ( * mental derangement); 2. folly =follicular= * adj * follicular ???? * pt: adj folicular * en: adj follicular =folliculina= * sub =folliculitis= * sub =folliculo= * sub * folliculo ???? * pt: n Anat. foliculo * en: n Anat. follicle * ◊ follicular; folliculose =folliculose= * adj * folliculose ???? * pt: adj foliculoso/a * en: adj folliculose, folliculous =follo= * sub =fomentar= * v * fomentar ???? * pt: v fomentar * en: v to foment (1. Med.; 2. as in “to foment rebellion”) =fomentari= * adj =fomentation= * sub * fomentation ???? * pt: n fomentação, fomento * en: n fomentation (1. Med.; 2. stirring up of discontent, rebellion, etc.) =fomentator= * sub * fomentator ???? * pt: n fomentador * en: n fomenter (1. Med.; 2. as in “a fomenter of rebellion”) =fomento= * sub * fomento ???? * pt: n 1. Med. fomento * en: n 1. Med. fomentation; * 2. incitement * ◊ fomentar-fomentation, fomentator =fomite= * sub * fomite (fó-) ???? * pt: n 1. estimulo; 2. Med. fomes * en: n 1. tinder; 2. Med. fomes; * fomites Med. fomites =fondant= * sub * fondant F ???? * pt: n fondant F * en: n fondant =fondue= * sub =fontal= * adj * fontal ???? * pt: adj fontal (1. primário, original; 2. baptismal) * en: adj fontal (1. source, of the source; also: primary, original; 2. baptismal) =fontana= * sub * fontana ???? * pt: n 1. fonte, nascente; 2. chafariz * en: n 1. source, spring; 2. fountain ( * artificially produced jet of water) * ◊ fontanella; fontanari; fontanero =fontanari= * adj * fontanari ???? * pt: adj fontanário/a, fontal * en: adj fountain, fontal =fontanella= * sub * fontanella ???? * pt: n Anat. fontainha * en: n Anat. fontanelle, fontanel =fontanero= * sub * fontanero ???? * pt: n fontanário * en: n fountaineer; maker, caretaker, etc., of fountains =fonte= * sub * fonte ???? * ???? * pt: n 1. fonte; 2. nascente; 3. fonte (baptismal) * en: n 1. source; 2. (baptismal) font; * fontes del Nilo sources of the Nile * ◊ fontal; fontana =football= * sub * football A ???? * pt: n football A * en: n football * footballero ???? * pt: n futebolista =footballero {foet}= * sub =footballista {foet}= * sub * for- ???? * en: see foras , foris ???? * for ???? * pt: adv fora * en: I. adv 1. out of doors, outside, out; 2. from without; II. prep 1. beyond; 2. except; * for de outside of, without; * for de se beside oneself ( * foras , foris ) =forage= * sub =foraminate= * adj =foramine= * sub * foramine ???? * pt: n furo, abertura, buraco, forame * en: n hole, aperture; * foramine del serratura keyhole * ◊ foraminiferos; foraminose =foraminiferos= * sub pl * foraminiferos (-íferos) ???? * pt: n pl Zool. foraminiferos * en: n Zool. Foraminifera =foraminose= * adj * foraminose ???? * pt: adj furado/a * en: adj perforated =foranee= * adj =forar= * v * forar ???? * pt: v furar * en: v to drill, bore * ◊ foramine; forator; foratura; perforar =foras= * adv =foras= * prep * foras, foris (fór-) ???? * pt: adv fora * en: I. adv 1. out of doors, outside, out; 2. from without; II. prep 1. beyond; 2. except; * foras de outside of, without; * foras de se beside oneself * ◊ forcipe etc. =forastero= * sub =forate= * adj =forator= * sub * forator ???? * pt: n furador; 2. broca * en: n 1. driller, borer ( * one who drills); 2. drill ( * instrument for boring); also: gimlet =foratura= * sub * foratura ???? * pt: n furo, abertura * en: n borehole, (drilled) hole =forcipe= * sub * forcipe (fór-) ???? * pt: n fórcipe * en: n (obstetrical) forceps =forense= * adj * forense ???? * pt: adj forense * en: adj forensic; * medicina forense forensic medicine =forestal= * adj * forestal ???? * pt: adj florestal * en: adj forestal =forestar= * v * forestar ???? * pt: v florestar * en: v to forest =foreste= * sub * foreste ???? * pt: n floresta * en: n forest * ◊ forestero; foresteria; forestal; forestar-reforestar-reforestation; deforestar =foresteria= * sub * foresteria (-ía) ???? * pt: n silvicultura * en: n forestry =forestero= * sub * forestero ???? * pt: n florestal (que tem a cargo a floresta) * en: n forester ( * officer having charge of a forest) =forfait= * sub =forfeit= * sub * forfeit A ???? * pt: n forfeit A * en: n Racing forfeit =forficula= * sub * forficula ???? * pt: n Zool. tesourinha (insecto) =forgia= * sub * forgia (forja) ???? * pt: n forja * en: n smithy, forge * ◊ forgiar =forgiabile= * adj =forgiabilitate= * sub =forgiar= * v * forgiar (-jar) ???? * pt: v forjar * en: v to forge (as in “to forge chains”) =forgiator= * sub =forgiatura= * sub =forint= * sub =foris= * adv =foris= * prep * form- ???? * en: see formic ; * formica ???? =forma= * sub * forma ???? * pt: n 1. forma; 2. molde * en: n 1. form, shape; 2. mold, mould; * in debite forma In due form; * esser in forma Sports to be in form * ◊ formula; formal; formar-formation-malformation, formative, formator, formato, conformar, deformar, informar, reformar, transformar; conforme; deforme; informe; vermiforme etc.; multiforme etc.; uniforme etc. =formabile= * adj =formal= * adj * formal ???? * pt: adj formal * en: adj formal * ◊ formalismo; formalista; formalitate =formaldehyde= * sub =formalina= * sub =formalisar= * v =formalisation= * sub =formalismo= * sub * formalismo ???? * pt: n formalismo * en: n formalism =formalista= * adj =formalista= * sub * formalista ???? * pt: n formalista * en: n formalist =formalistic= * adj =formalitate= * sub * formalitate ???? * pt: n formalidade (forma convencional) * en: n formality ( * conventional form) =formar= * v * formar ???? * pt: v formar * en: v to form (1. to shape, make; 2. to make up, constitute) =formation= * sub * formation ???? * pt: n formação * en: n formation; * formation (geologic) (geological) formation =formative= * adj * formative ???? * pt: adj formativo/a * en: adj formative =formato= * sub * formato ???? * pt: n formato * en: n format =formator= * sub * formator ???? * pt: n formador * en: n former (person or machine) =formattar= * v * formi- ???? * en: see formica ???? =formiato= * sub =formic= * adj * formic ???? * pt: adj Quim. fórmico (como em "acido fórmico") * en: adj Chem. formic (as in “formic acid”) =formica= * sub =formica= * sub * formica (-íca) ???? * pt: n Zool. formiga * en: n ant; * formica blanc white ant, termite * ◊ formicario; formichero; formic-chloroformo etc.; formicar-formicante, formicamento; formicivore etc.; formicida etc. =formica-leon= * sub =formicamento= * sub * formicamento ???? * pt: n 1. multidão; * 2. comichão * en: n 1. swarm, swarming (of people, etc.); 2. itching; Med. formication =formicante= * adj * formicante ???? * pt: adj formiguejante * en: 1. ppr of formicar ; 2. adj Med. formicant (as in “formicant pulse”) =formicar= * v * formicar ???? * pt: v formigar, ter comichão * en: v 1. to formicate, swarm (like ants); 2. to itch ( * to have an itching sensation) =formicario= * sub * formicario ???? * pt: n formigueiro * en: n anthill; ant’s nest =formication= * sub * formich- ???? * en: see formica ???? =formichero= * sub * formichero ???? * pt: n Zool. urso-formigueiro * en: n Ornith. anteater =formicida= * sub * formicida ???? * pt: n formicida * en: n formicide =formicivore= * adj * formicivore ???? * pt: adj formicívoro/a * en: adj formicivorous * formiculation ???? * pt: n formicação, comichão =formidabile= * adj * formidabile ???? * pt: adj formidável * en: adj formidable =formidabilitate= * sub =formol= * sub =formula= * sub * formula ???? * pt: n formula * en: n formula * ◊ formulario; formular =formular= * v * formular ???? * pt: v formular * en: v to formulate =formulario= * sub * formulario ???? * pt: n 1. formulário (colecção de formulas) * en: n 1. formulary ( * collection of formulas); 2. form, blank =formulation= * sub =fornace= * sub * fornace ???? * pt: (compare: furnace) * en: n furnace =fornibile= * adj =fornicar= * v * fornicar ???? * pt: n fornicar =fornication= * sub * fornication ???? * pt: n fornicação =fornicator= * sub * fornicator ???? * pt: n fornicador =fornicatori= * adj * fornicatrice ???? * pt: n fornicatriz * fornice ???? * pt: n fórnice (1. arco da porta em parede maestra, abobada; 2. fornix vaginal) =fornimento= * sub * fornimento ???? * pt: n fornecimento * en: n (act of) furnishing =fornir= * v * fornir ???? * pt: v fornecer * en: v to furnish ( * to supply, provide) * ◊ fornimento; fornitor; fornitura =fornitor= * sub * fornitor ???? * pt: n fornecedor * en: n furnisher; * fornitor (del corte) purveyor (to the court) =fornitura= * sub * fornitura ???? * pt: n fornecimento * en: n furnishings =foro= * sub * foro ???? * pt: n forum, fôro (1. praça publica; 2. corte, tribunal) * en: n forum (1. public place; 2. court, tribunal) * ◊ forense =forometria= * sub =forometric= * adj =forometro= * sub =foronomia= * sub =forrage= * sub * forrage (-aje) ???? * pt: n forragem * en: n forage (1. fodder, feed; 2. act of providing fodder) * ◊ forragiar-forragiator =forragiar= * v * forragiar (-ajar) ???? * pt: v forragear * en: v to forage ( * to rove in search of forage or provisions) =forragiator= * sub * forragiator (-aja-) ???? * pt: n forragedor * en: n forager =forsan= * adv * forsan (fór-) ???? * pt: adv talvez * en: adv perhaps, maybe * Forsyth, William ???? * pt: npr botânico Inglês * en: npr English botanist * ◊ forsythia =forsythia= * sub * forsythia ???? * pt: n Bot. forsitia * en: n Bot. forsythia =fortalessa= * sub * fortalessa ???? * pt: n fortaleza * en: n fortress =forte= * adj =forte= * adv =forte= * sub * forte¹ ???? * pt: adj forte * en: adj strong; * esser forte in (historia) to be good in (history) * ◊ fortia; fortitude; fortissimo; fortificar; confortar; contraforte; pianoforte etc.; forte² * forte² ???? * pt: n 1. forte; 2. Mus. forte * en: n 1. fort; 2. forte ( * strong point); 3. Mus. forte * ◊ fortalessa; fortino * forte³ ???? * pt: adv 1. forte; 2. Mus. forte * en: adv 1. strongly, hard; 2. Mus. forte =forte-piano= * sub =fortia= * sub * fortia ???? * pt: n força * en: n force (1. bodily strength; 2. as in "force of character"; 3. power, violence, or constraint exerted upon a person or thing; 4. Phys.); * le fortia public the police force; * fortias armate military forces; * camisa de fortia strait jacket; * fortia de inertia vis inertiae ; * fortia vive Mach. momentum; * fortia centrifuge centrifugal force; * fortia centripete centripetal force; * a fortia de by means of, by dint of * ◊ fortiar-fortiamento, fortiator, fortiato, effortiar, reinfortiar =fortiamento= * sub * fortiamento ???? * pt: n forçamento * en: n (act of) forcing =fortiar= * v * fortiar ???? * pt: v forçar * en: v to force; * fortiar a (facer, etc. ) to force to (do, etc.); * fortiar (un porta, etc. ) to force (a door, etc.) =fortiate= * adj =fortiato= * sub * fortiato ???? * pt: n forçado (condenado a trabalhos públicos) * en: n 1. galley slave; 2. convict =fortiator= * sub * fortiator ???? * pt: n forçador * en: n forcer ( * one who forces) =fortificabile= * adj * fortificabile ???? * pt: adj fortificável * en: adj fortifiable =fortificante= * sub * fortificante ???? * pt: n fortificante * en: n tonic, fortifier =fortificar= * v * fortificar ???? * pt: v fortificar * en: v to fortify * ◊ fortificante; fortificabile; fortification =fortification= * sub * fortification ???? * pt: n Mil. fortificação * en: n Mil. fortification; * fortificationes Mil. fortifications, works =fortino= * sub * fortino ???? * pt: n fortim * en: n small fort, fortalice =fortissimo= * adv * fortissimo ???? * pt: adj/adv Mus. fortíssimo * en: adj/adv Mus. fortissimo =fortitude= * sub * fortitude ???? * pt: n força * en: n fortitude =fortuite= * sub * fortuite (-ú-) ???? * pt: adj fortuito/a * en: adj fortuitous; Law caso fortuite act of God, fortuitous event * fortuitemente ???? * pt: adv fortuitamente =fortuna= * sub * fortuna ???? * pt: n fortuna (1. sorte; 2. riqueza; 3. eventualidade) * en: n fortune (1. chance, luck; 2. wealth, riches) * ◊ fortunate-infortunate; infortuna =fortunate= * adj * fortunate ???? * pt: adj afortunado/a * en: adj fortunate ( * favored by fortune) * foss- ???? * en: see foder ???? =fossa= * sub * fossa ???? * pt: n fossa, cova * en: n 1. pit, cavity, grave, etc.; 2. Anat. fossa; * fossa commun potter’s field =fossar= * v * fossar ???? * pt: v (escavar fossas) * en: v to dig (a pit, grave, etc.) =fossato= * sub * fossato ???? * pt: n fossado, fosso * en: n ditch, trench, moat, fosse, etc. =fossetta= * sub * fossetta ???? * pt: n covinha, pequena fossa * en: n dimple, fossette =fossile= * adj =fossile= * sub * fossile¹ ???? * pt: adj fóssil * en: adj fossil * ◊ fossile²-fossilifere, fossilisar-fossilisation * fossile² ???? * pt: n fóssil * en: n fossil =fossilifere= * sub * fossilifere ???? * pt: adj fossilífero/a * en: adj fossiliferous =fossilisar= * v * fossilisar ???? * pt: v fossilizar * en: v to fossilize =fossilisation= * sub * fossilisation ???? * pt: n fossilização * en: n fossilization =fossor= * sub * fossor ???? * en: n Eccl. fossor =fossori= * adj * fossori ???? * en: adj fossorial, digging =foulard= * sub * foulard F ???? * pt: n foulard F * en: n foulard =fovea= * sub =fox-terrier= * sub * fox-terrier A ???? * pt: n fox-terrier A * en: n fox-terrier * foxtrot A ???? * pt: n foxtrot A =foxtrott= * sub =foyer= * sub * foyer F ???? * pt: n foyer F * en: n Theat. lobby, lounge